


What a Crown Takes

by Trash_queen_number_one



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Kill me plz, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Why do I do this to myself, empress Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_queen_number_one/pseuds/Trash_queen_number_one
Summary: I'm shitty at summerys but, basically so far Kylo is the new emporer of the galaxy, and kidnaps the reader to become his empress. Trust me the story is a lot more interesting than the summerys.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is always the shortest. Don't worry I'll continue this shit.

"You're joking, right?"  
No response  
"Right?"  
"You seem confused about my offer."  
"Yes, I am, you highness, I'm not sure if you're being completely serious."  
"Yes, I am being serious my dear."  
"And you're expecting me to accept this."  
"It seems that you don't have much choice in this matter anyway, so I suggest you should accept it."  
"And if I do this, you'll leave my planet alone?"  
"Yes, I believe that was part of the agreement."  
She looked at the ground and sighed, then looked back up at the newly crowned emperor of the First Order."  
"I accept your offer."  
\--------------------------------------  
The day had started like any other day, she woke up from her bed and stretched. She went over to her closet and quickly chose her clothes, which were just a tunic and some leggings, then when into her small bathroom to shower and get ready. After she was done with that, she walking into the only other room in her house, her living room and went over to where she kept her bird. She pulled on her boots and walked out of her house and started towards the library. She lived in a relatively small village on the outer rim, so there was not much modern technology, they essentially had electricity and pluming, but other than that, the planet was quite primitive.   
She walked over to her small general store and pulled out her keys to unlock the door. She flipped on the holo that read that the shop was open and got the store ready for the day. A few customers wondered in and out of her business, buying various goods, and going on their way. Many people here lived faraway from each other and either farmed or worked in the mines that her town housed.   
After a long day of running her store, she sighed after taking stock and closing and locking the from door. She began her walk home, when she was pushed by a crowd of people rushing through the streets. They were running towards the ship yard, where she could see an imperial shuttle touching down onto one of the landing pads. The ship looked custom made, which was different then most of the First Order ships that came through. She shrugged and again started walking back home, when she was stopped by a man in solid white armor.  
"Halt!"  
She looked at him confused.  
"All human women are to be brought to the landing area to be assessed by His Supremacy, Kylo Ren."  
"What?"  
The armored man grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to the ship yard. When they got there, she was thrown into a line of other women from the town. Quite literally, every woman and girl from here. She saw anyone from two year old, Daisy, who often comes into her store with her parents, toddling about the store, to Ms. Lan, the old woman, who ran a flower stand near her store. Who was this man? No one had ever seen his face, and there were rumors that he wasn't even human, that he was some sort of machine. There were stories told of him, of how many he's killed, planets he's destroyed. Some of the women were crying, especially the younger girls, who probably had no idea what was going on. The air lock on the shuttle released and lowered into a ramp. Several people dressed in black came tramping down the decline, and then, the air seemed to get colder, as the emperor himself walked down behind them. She had heard stories of the people in black as well. Something about them being the "Knights of Ren." At this time almost everyone was cowering in fear of him. She, however, crossed her arms, waiting for this thing to be over, she had to go home and feed her bird. The emperor started at one end of the line of shaking females, seeming to look them up and down behind his monstrous mask. He came near to the end of the line, about three more girls in front of her, when he suddenly stopped, and looked directly at her.

Shit

He all but ran the few steps he had to cross to get to her.  
"You."  
"What?"  
"Destroy the village, we've found her."  
"What? No!"  
She jumped at him.  
"No, please no, don't!"  
His helmet looked down at her.  
"You seem confused about why I am here?"  
"To destroy my village?"  
"To find an empress."  
She gaped at him.  
"You're joking, right?"  
No response  
"Right?"  
"You seem confused about my offer."  
"Yes, I am, you highness, I'm not sure if you're being completely serious."  
"Yes, I am being serious my dear."  
"And you're expecting me to accept this."  
"It seems that you don't have much choice in this matter anyway, so I suggest you should accept it."  
"And if I do this, you'll leave my planet alone?"  
"Yes, I believe that was part of the agreement."  
She looked at the ground and sighed, then looked back up at the newly crowned emperor of the First Order."  
"I accept your offer."


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation as promised

"Will you at least allow me to pack my things?"  
Kylo sighed  
"Very well. Guards!"  
Immediately two of the armored men stepped forward.  
"Escort the empress to her place of living, and make sure she doesn't escape." He emphasized.  
The two soldiers saluted. She sighed and reluctantly lead the duo down the series of twists and turns that led to her house. She took a deep breath and unlocked her door. She was greeted by the hungry calls from the bird in the corner. She walked over to it.  
"Hey girl." She whispered.  
She quickly packed a few of her things that she held special to her and shoved them into a few bags. She walked back out into the living room where they waited. She walked over to the cage in the corner and handed it to one of her escorts.  
"Let's go then." She sighed.  
They stepped out of the house and she looked back at it one last time and led the way back to the ship yard. The emperor was waiting at the entrance of the ramp, his mask following her form as she came nearer to him. He held out a hand to take her bags, but she only walked pass him into the space inside. Kylo followed suit, and the her two escorts followed behind. The ramp ascended and locked in place. Kylo came behind her and tried to put and arm around her waist to lead her to the passenger's compartment. She side stepped his grasp and made her way to the room. She was met with a small crowd of now unmasked persons.   
"My Knights of Ren." A Voice came behind her. Kylo pulled his mask off, revealing himself. The girl gaped at him then turned to find an available seat. She set down her bags and huffed. Kylo took the seat next to her, and she scooted the farthest the seat allowed her from him. He looked over to her with a sad look as she would not meet his eyes.  
"Can you at least tell me your name?"  
Silence.  
He sighed and relaxed in his seat as the shuttle took off. The woman looked out the window, watching her planet becoming smaller and smaller as they moved to the star destroyer.  
\----------  
They landed in a huge docking bay, surrounded by more of the white armored soldiers. Kylo clicked his mask back in place and went to grab her bags. She saw this and quickly went to grab them from his reach. Her hands ended up on top of his, and she pulled back her hands with a disgusted look on her face. The emperor sighed again and picked up her bags. He led the way out of the ship, and a trooper was there with her bird in its cage. She took it from him and continued to follow him out of the bay. He led them through a maze of halls and lifts, until they eventually reached a large door. Kylo typed in some buttons and the door opened. He led them inside and the door closed behind them. He took his mask off again and turned to her.  
"Welcome to our quarters."  
"Our?"  
"Yes, we will be sharing quarters like an emperor and empress should."  
"Fine, but I'm not sharing a bed with you."  
Kylo laughed.  
"Oh, yes you are."  
She glared at him and set her bird on a nearby table and opened the little door that allowed her to reach in and gently took the bird out of her cage.  
"Hey girl. You haven't had your dinner yet, have you?"  
The bird only chirped in response.  
"I will order some seeds for your... pet." He glared at the small feathered thing nowresting on her shoulder. He was envious of the creature for holding her affections that he felt were meant for him. She walked past him and sat on One of the seats that sat in a circle that sat in an indented area in the room. Kylo walked over to where she was sitting and sat across from her.  
"May I please get your name?"  
She sighed and replied.  
"(Y/N), my name is (Y/N)."  
"(Y/N)." He tried the name.  
"Well (Y/N), you must be tired from today's events, would you like to rest?"  
"Not if it means sharing a bed with you."  
He was taken aback by her words, it hurt him deeply that his empress would deny him something as simple as sharing a bed with him.  
"Do you have any spare pillows and blankets, I'm just going to sleep on the couch."  
"No! As emperor I demand you to share thee bed with me."  
"And as your 'empress', I say no!"  
Kylo grabbed at his hair and growled, he stood up, and stomped towards a on the right. She heard screaming, and then some crackling of something on the other side of the door. She scratched the bird on her head, noticing that her feathers were flustered. She took this opportunity to go through her bags and pulled out a night gown. She double checked the door to make sure he wasn't coming out anytime soon. She quickly changed clothes and shoved the clothes she had previously wore, into the bag. She put her bird back into her cage, and went back to the indented area and curled up on the cushions.  
\--------  
After he was done with his tantrum, Kylo came out of the now destroyed room to find that his (Y/N) was fast asleep, curled up on the cushions. He smiled a bit to himself and walked over to their bedroom to change into some sleeping pants. He came out and went back over to his sleeping empress. He brushed some stray hairs from her face to look down on her sleeping expression. He gently picked her up, as not to wake her, and carried her to their bedroom, be force opened the door and did the same lifting the covers to place her underneath them. He placed her into her spot and pulled them up to her neck. He then went over to his side and slid in next to her. He then gently pulled her to him so that she was on her side with his arm holding her waist. She stirred and opened her eyes.  
"What the fuck are you doing!" She screamed, trying moving to get away from him. He quickly grabbed her and brought her to his bare chest.  
"Let me go!" She pounded her fists against him.  
He shushed her and stroked her hair, in an attempt to calm her down. She continued to struggle in his grasp. Kylo eventually got tired of her feeble attempts at freeing herself and so with a wave of his and, she fell unconscious.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dolphin noises*

She woke up surrounded in softness. She, still half asleep, snuggled deeper in the fluffy surface below her. She opened her eyes, to find that this wasn't, in fact, her bed. She bolted up and looked around the space that she had found herself in. She seemed to be in a large room, on a huge bed, big enough to easily sleep four people. The window to her right, with light shining through it, told her that she was on some sort of planet.  
Wasn't she in space when she was forcefully put to sleep?  
She sat up and noticed that she was now in some a silky nightgown.  
Who changed her clothes?  
She pulled the blanket off of her and went over to the window. Outside, there was miles and miles of grassland, and nearby, there was some sort of lake. There was also some buildings in the distance, that she assumed was some sort of city. She looked behind her and the large doors. She walked over to them and tried to open them, only to find that it was locked.  
"Great" she sighed and walked around the room, trying to find some way out of the room. It was beautiful, she had to admit, like some sort of gilded cage. She wandered around the room a bit more, and then plopped back down on the bed, defeated. She then began forming plans on how she could escape when someone opens the door.  
As if on cue, the doors opened to reveal a small woman, carrying some sort of bag over her shoulder.  
"Oh, your highness." She quickly bowed her head. "I was not expecting you to be awake."  
"Wait, your highness?"  
"My lady, your majesty?" She sounded frightened.  
"Wait, no, no, no. Why are you calling me by those titles, I'm (Y/N) I run a general store on some backwater planet, that doesn't even have a name."  
"But, his excellence demands I call you by those."  
"Well... don't, I'm just (Y/N). So can you just please call me that?"  
"Yes, my la- I mean (Y/N). Now, his excellency asks that you would join him for dinner in an hour."  
"What if I don't want to? I don't want to eat with that... monster."  
There was a loud chorus of clinking, and the sound of things being thrown outside, as well as screaming.  
They both stared at the closed door, as the sounds continued. Then, a red faced, unmasked Kylo Ren barged through the doors and yelled at the maid to leave, leaving the two alone. He stoked over to her so that their chests were almost touching and he basically had to arch his back to look her in the eyes. There were unshed tears in his eyes, and he was breathing heavily, almost heaving.  
"Why won't you dine with me?!"  
"Why were you outside my door?!"  
"You will dine with me tonight."  
"And if I say no?"  
"I have other ways of bringing you to dinner."  
(Y/N) tsked and walked back over to her bed, and plopped down on the soft surface.  
"Right, like what?"  
Kylo stocked over to where she was laying, and before she could protest, he lifted her over his shoulder and began to walk out of the room. (Y/N) meanwhile, was screaming and hitting his back, trying to get him to let go of her, but he didn't even flinch as she continued her assault.  
"Put me down, you-you monster!"  
He suddenly froze.  
Shit  
He dropped his arm, holding her on his shoulder, causing her to fall from him. She scrambled to get on her feet. Kylo turned around and looked over to her.  
"Is that what you really think of me?"  
"What do you expect me to think of you? You kidnap me from my planet, after threatening to destroy it, you force me to sleep next to you, and you, I don't know what you did, but you made me pass out!"  
Kylo went silent and suddenly turned and walked the opposite direction.  
Great, now to find a way to escape here.  
She looked around her, and found herself in a long corridor with doors on either side of it. She sighed and walked down the way, when it branched off into several pathways.  
Great  
Then, she noticed that one Hall had windows lining one side. She went over to see if any of them would open. Just her luck, of course the panes were just that, solid panes of glass that connected to the wall. She looked down to find even more flora below her.  
"You there!"  
She whipped her head to the source of the sound. There was a red headed man walking towards her with a stoic face, that never seemed to falter.  
"Why are you running about the palace in nothing but your underwear? I swear Ren needs to check his staff."   
"I'm- I'm not-"  
Before she could protest, the man grabbed her by the wrist and practically dragged her down the hall.  
"Wait, where are we-"  
"Be quiet." He seethed.  
She looked around, trying to figure out where the hell he could be taking her. He dragged her towards a huge archway, into what looked like some sort of throne room. He practically threw her down when they had gotten close enough.  
"Hux, why were you dragging my empress through the palace."  
"The empress?" Hux said, disgusted. "This is the girl you chose?"  
"Yes, now if you would excuse us, I would like to be alone with her."  
The man, now known as Hux, sarcastically bowed and exited. (Y/N) refused to look up at him from her place on the ground.  
"I see you've gotten lost."  
"I wouldn't have if hadn't just thrown me over your shoulder and take me to gods know where!"  
"I wouldn't have to throw you over my shoulder to get you to eat with me, if you had just done so willingly!"  
"Maybe I would have gone willingly if you hadn't taken me from my home, and threatened to burn my village!" She looked up at him, with pure hatred in her eyes.  
That seemed to get him to quiet down. A tense silence entered between them.  
"Why don't you understand that I chose you for a reason?" He asked calmly.  
"Maybe I would have gone with you if you hadn't kidnapped me!"  
"Kidnapping? I hardly call it so." He laughed "Were you even happy on that god forsaken planet? Just running a simple shop, making nothing of yourself. If you died on that planet, no one would remember you, no one would mourn you. You were nothing on that planet. Now, now you are the empress of the galaxy, everyone will bow before you." Kylo stood up and walked over to her.  
"What if I wanted to stay on that planet? I was actually quite happy. I made a good living, I had a few friends."  
"Were you really happy? Truly?"  
"I was content,I had a good life." She shrugged  
Kylo hummed. He offered a hand to her. She glared at it, and then got up by herself.  
"Well, if you don't want me to get lost again, I suggest you tell me the way to my room."  
"Our." He corrected  
"Excuse me?"  
"Isn't it customary for the emperor and his empress to stay in the same quarters?"  
"I'm not sharing a bed with you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
Kylo shrugged, took her hand, and began to walk down the long corridor.


	4. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday special

He dragged her only a few steps, before she pulled her hand from his grip.  
"Don't touch me!" She hissed as she backed away.  
"Do you want to get lost again, and have Hux drag you back here to me?"  
(Y/N) glared up at him. Kylo smirked smugly, and again took her hand in his.  
"I didn't say you could touch me!"   
She tried to tug her hand out of his, only to find that his grip tightened as he let out a low growl. He continued on his way, causing the girl to stumble a few step before following him.  
"Why am I here?"  
"I found you intriguing."  
"That's not the answer I was looking for."  
The emperor let out a small chuckle.  
"And could you please let go of my hand."  
"No."  
Asshole  
Kylo again chuckled.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing."  
Eventually, hey made it back to the room she woke up in.  
"Well, since we both missed our dinner, I decided to have our meals brought to our room."  
He waved his hand, causing the doors to open to reveal the large chamber. He again began to lead them to the window, where a table and two chairs had been placed, apparently while she was away. Kylo led go of her hand to pull out her chair. She only glared at him.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I lost my appetite when you asked me to join you the first time."  
Kylo's grip on the chair tightened. He went over to his chair and sat down. He then reached out a hand, and (Y/N) suddenly found herself being pulled, by some unseen force, into his lap.  
"What the-"  
She was stopped by a finger on her lips.  
"Hush."  
She slapped his hand away, and continued to try and get up. Kylo's grip tightened, and she found herself unable to move. She opened her mouth the speak, only to have a fork full of some sort of meat forced gently into her mouth. She sputtered and then spit out the morsel.  
"What the-"  
She found herself with another mouth full of meat. She glared up and him and reluctantly swallowed.  
"Serio-"  
Another mouthful.  
She stopped talking after this, only glaring up at him  
"Come on love, open up."  
She continued to only glare at him.  
Kylo sighed, and before the girl could react, he had pinched her nose, causing her to open her mouth, and shoved another piece of food.  
"Stop it!"  
"Well are you going to eat by yourself?"  
"Fine!"  
Kylo allowed her to hop off his lap, and slink into her chair. She looked down at her food, and began to pick at it with her fork.  
"You promised you would eat some."  
"I'm honestly not hungry."  
"You still need to eat."  
(Y/N) sighed and picked the fork back up and began to reluctantly eat. Kylo watched her take a few bites, before returning his focus to the food laid out before him.  
\----------  
After they had finished eating, Kylo got up from his seat, and reached a hand out for (Y/N) to take. Again, she just glared at his hand, and moved to stand by herself. Kylo sighed, took her hand in his, and pulled them both in the direction he wanted to go.  
"Where are we going now?"  
"The gardens."  
Prefect chance to escape.  
"I don't think so love."  
How the-  
"Your thoughts are quite loud dear."  
She froze in her tracks and pulled her hand out of his and backed away.  
"(Y/N), get back over here now."  
How the hell does he know my name?  
She shook her head and took backed away more. Kylo walked towards her, as she continued to back away. She turned around and took off down the halls, with a now, annoyed Kylo following her trail.  
"Get back here!" He bellowed.  
(Y/N) found herself, again, frozen in place and unable to move. Her breath caught in her throats as the emperor came up behind her, and scooped her into his arms. She was still conscience, but still unable to move, as he carried her to his intended location. (Y/N), with only limited visual to her surroundings, had no idea where they were going. Soon enough, however, she recognized the surroundings to be near her new prison.   
"Now we can't go to the gardens p, now that I can't trust you to that simple freedom."  
(Y/N) didn't say anything, as he placed her on the bed, and allowed her to sit up.  
"I will be right back, do not leave this spot."  
She simply glared at him, as he turned towards another set of doors. He heard him bark some orders through the doors, and soon he came back out with him in a robe, and carrying another over his forearm. He tossed it over to her.  
"Put this on."  
"No."  
Put. It. On."  
"I'm not getting undressed in front of you!"  
Kylo sighed again and turned around.  
"I'm still not putting this on."  
His hand clenched.  
"I'm really trying to hold my temper (Y/N), I suggest you comply."  
"I really don't give a shit if you're 'holding your temper', I'm still not going near you in nothing but a damn robe on!"  
Kylo turned around, his eyes full of rage, his face as red as a tomato.  
"Put the goddamn robe on, so we can both enjoy a nice bath like an emperor and his empress should!"  
"For the last time, I'm not you fucking empress!"  
Kylo audibly growled, and charged towards her, threw her over his shoulder and stocked both of them through the doors he had previously come out of. He burst through the doors, and then threw the girl into the pool size tub of water. She came up for air coughing and sputtering as she tried to get her feet underneath her.  
"You asshole!"  
"That's what happens when you test my temper darling."  
"Your fucking 'temper' gives you absolutely no goddamn excuse to through you so claimed 'empress' into a pool of water!"  
"It would have been more relaxing if you had gotten in willingly."  
Kylo tugged off the strap that held the piece of cloth together, and let it drop to the floor. (Y/N) quickly looked away, and the now naked man getting into the bath.  
"We're going to see each other bare one day love, there's no need to be embarrassed, now let's get those-"  
"Don't touch me!" She slapped his reaching hands away.  
"I promise I won't do anything you don't wish to do love, I just think it would be more comfortable if you were out of your sopping wet clothes."  
"I would much rather be in my wet clothes, then be naked with you."  
Kylo sighed.  
"Have it your way love."


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals suck

She went to hop out of the water, when, yet again, she felt that she couldn't move.  
"Kylo, just let me out."  
"No, we are going to have a. Nice. Relaxing. Bath like an. Emperor. And. Empress. Should."  
"No! I just want to change out of these sopping wet clothes."  
"Take them off them."  
"No!"  
"Here let me help."  
"No!" She screamed, wrapping her, now movable, arms around herself.  
"Then deal with it then, because you're not leaving this bath until I say so!"  
"Fuck you! Let me out!"  
Kylo let out a growl, and suddenly the lights that gave light to the room, shattered, leaving the couple in complete darkness.  
"Now look what you've made me do!"  
"It wouldn't have happened if you had just let me out!"  
"It would have happened if you just did as you were told!"  
"You told me to get naked in front of you, someone I've barely known for a day, and who kidnapped me from my planet!"  
"You were miserable there!"  
"I was content living there!"  
Silence ensued after that. (Y/N) could hear Kylo getting up and out of the water, and stomping out of the room. She made sure that she could no longer hear him, before she got out herself. Double checking that he wasn't around, she took off her wet clothes, and felt around for a towel. She felt something soft, and reached out to grab it. The thing chirped.  
"Pidgey!?"  
Another chirp.  
"Hey buddy!"  
Through the dark, she felt something fly onto her arm. A happy coo came from her feathery friend. With the bird still on her arm, she used the other to feel around, and actually felt a towel this time. She set Pidgey on the ground, carful that she could tell where he was. She dried herself off in the dark, wrapped the towel around herself, picked Pidgey back up, and tried feeling her way towards an exit.  
Suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing a now, clothed, Kylo.  
"Come here." He demanded  
"Why?"   
"Come here." He said a little louder this time.  
"No!"  
She felt herself being pulled towards him.  
Not again  
Pidgey flew off her arm in a panic, as she was dragged towards the fuming emperor. She was then crushed against a large chest, and two arms came around to hold her in place. She struggled out of his grip, and he let her.  
"Come, it's time for bed."  
"Can I at least have some clothes?"   
Kylo looked down, realizing that she was in just a towel. His fists clenched as he tried to control himself.   
"Over there." He pointed to another set of doors.  
She walked passed him towards, what she could only assume was, a closet. Kylo looked back into the room where had previously been in, and saw the damn bird that seemed to capture her heart.  
"Damn pest." He sneered.  
Pidgey chirped in response and hopped out passed him and into the lit room. She hopped up onto a table that she now claimed as her perch, and fluffed up her feathers. Kylo sat on one of the couches scattered around the room and wait for (Y/N) to come out. A few minutes passed, and he was getting impatient, what was taking so long?  
"Love?" He called out.  
No answer.  
"(Y/N)!"  
Silence  
He sighed and got up, making his way towards the closet. He opened the two doors to find her riffling through the clothes, still donning a towel.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He impatiently asked.  
"There's nothing but lingerie in here."  
"Your point?"  
"What is this supposed to mean?"  
"Is it not right to want to see you in one of those."  
"No shit Sherlock!"  
She huffed and when over to his clothes, she pulled out a shirt, and ran over to her side, and found something that resembled a pair of pants.  
"Happy now?"  
"I would still prefer what I had provided you with."  
"I'm not wearing those."  
"Maybe for now." He purred  
She tisked at him.  
"Can you go, so I can change."  
"As you wish my love." He turned around and left the room. (Y/N) huffed and begrudgingly put on her sudo pajamas. She threw the towel in a corner and stepped out. She found her capture lounging on a couch with a holopad, lazily typing away at something. She noticed Pidgey on the side table next to him. She notice her and chirped happily.   
"Hey bud!" She greeted.  
The bird flew the short distance from the table to her arm, and perched happily on her forearm.  
"I see you've found your... pest." He sneered.  
She didn't respond, only lightly scratched her behind her head, causing her to coo softly.  
"Do you, per chance, have any bird food?"  
"No."  
She stared at him.  
"If she wants food, there's plenty outside."  
"I'm not letting her go!"  
"If you want her to starve..." he trailed off.  
"You- you son of kirff!"  
"Your choice."  
She stormed towards the door and when she went to try and open the doors, she found that she couldn't. She heard a chuckle behind her.  
"Just let me go you bastard!"  
"Now why would I do that?"  
"Because I hate you, and if you ever thing that 'I will learn to love you' then you're completely mistaken! How could I love a monster like you?!"  
The room filled with silence, Kylo stocked over to where her bird sat and grabbed the poor creature tightly. She walked over to a window and open it.  
"No! Don't!" She charged towards him.  
Before she could get to him, however, he have thrown the bird out and closed the window again.  
"How could you!"  
He said nothing and walked to the entrance. He held out a hand, and his mask came flying into his hand. He threw the doors open and stomped out, slamming them behind him. She ran to the doors and slammed her fists against the doors.  
"Let me out!" She shout in a mantra.  
She eventually collapsed as she wept on the floor. She looked towards the window again and walked towards it. She looked down at her attire, and shrugged. She opened the window, and looked down. It didn't seem that far up from where she was standing, plus there was a sort of bush, that she planned would break her fall.  
Perfect  
She climbed out on the ledge, looked down one more time-  
and jumped.


End file.
